


[莱罗]放置play

by DyeingMirror



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Anal Plug, BDSM, Chastity Device, Cock & Ball Torture, Dirty Talk, Dom Reinhard, M/M, Masturbation, Self-Bondage, Sexual Fantasy, Slapping, Sounding, Spit Kink, Training, Whipping, Workplace Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:55:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22860604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DyeingMirror/pseuds/DyeingMirror
Summary: PWP, BDSM真的有过思念成疾
Relationships: Reinhard von Lohengramm/Oskar von Reuenthal
Kudos: 19





	[莱罗]放置play

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Masturbation, CBT, Spitting, Whipping, Slapping

帝国军总旗舰伯伦希特，今天又是新的一天。

罗严塔尔按时出席早间例行御前会议；但精神不太好。

他晕晕乎乎，是那种没睡够却用咖啡因吊着，生理状态清醒，但思维能力降低，动作稍微剧烈就会引起视野模糊头皮酸软的晕眩感觉。

他昨夜睡前在自室饮酒，本来是为了安眠，因此独自一人，没叫任何僚友陪伴；或许正因如此，他望着墙上狮子旗自斟自饮，喝着喝着不知怎么又想起莱因哈特。

莱因哈特已有些日子没碰他。

皇帝犹豫要不要出兵同盟，已耽搁三月之久，玉手捏弄着挂坠盒好像在玩一颗定时炸弹，无人敢做僭越言动，罗严塔尔本已憋得快要兵谏。黑色枪骑兵一语惊醒梦中人，一众臣僚前赳赳发令的皇帝看在罗严塔尔眼中，如同掸去尘垢的黄金般发出眩目强光。前日发表第二次诸神黄昏阵容，他坐在莱因哈特手边最近位置，听到自己名字紧跟在皇帝的后面。

一切顺利，快乐就来得这么简单；但莱因哈特是那种一旦决定发起战争，便将全副身心完全植入其中的无可救药战争发烧友：从那以来莱因哈特没再为私事找他。

可罗严塔尔敬爱他的皇帝，本来亦包括这一点在内：莱因哈特就是军事本身。如今莱因哈特每日步履轻快，皇帝披风在他身后流漾如风中白云，噙着指节认真思索对敌方策的样子简直在发金光。

莱因哈特眼下没空疼他。他全力以赴为莱因哈特出谋划策，莱因哈特还心不在焉问他杨威利怎样。他的皇帝，年轻的爱人，锋锐无匹的剑芒，是否真带着一种天性的残忍，因此光是将他放在心中，就令罗严塔尔感到一种连绵不绝的疼痛。

昨夜他便面对舷窗外亘古星空，伴着酒精陷阱般温柔的眩晕感，独自品味着心口上时而尖锐、时而闷钝的伤痛，感到一阵阵松弛的愉快。

二人本驻在同一条战舰上，若他真想要莱因哈特想要到不行，敲开对方房门直接拥抱上去，想必那男孩也无非如平常一样，略微口答几句，便红着脸靠进他怀里任他施为；或者他低头递上鞭子，主君便会从善如流将他打碎，赐他全身满足的幻痛。

谁能说罗严塔尔不是在自主享受这份齿痒的折磨呢？相思红豆味道本是甜的。

他解开黑军服白衬衫，端详白炽灯下自己白皙健美的身体，曲线动态中做出很漂亮的光影，眼下全遭到白白浪费。想到莱因哈特已很久没看到这些，不知道他会不会在日理万机中偶尔抽空将他想起，不知道他是不是还能记得这身体的模样与滋味；又想到莱因哈特往日爱这身体的方式那么霸道，他双手不知不觉抚摸上去。

指尖触碰只带来更加干渴的瘙痒，用上整个手掌以留下嫣红指痕的力度揉弄也嫌不足，他红着眼睛自我折磨到整夜失眠，幸福而失落。

是清晨的起床铃将他救醒。那一刻他意识到自己实在已经病入膏肓，否则怎么会以帝国军重镇之身将眼前的战局全抛在脑后，被陛下揣在肋下三寸却整夜对他想入非非。而莱因哈特就安睡在他身边不到五十米内，若被他得知，他昨夜不知情中遭到罗严塔尔怎样亵渎，又会作何反应呢。

会训斥他一顿，将他捆起来受罚么？

这个想法立刻绑架了罗严塔尔。

他想象金发美人巧致的蔷薇嘴唇贴在他耳畔，华丽微凉的陶瓷声线说着不容辩驳的无情责骂，言辞比莱因哈特实际会说的更下流些。

束绳体积便携，专为配合行军挑选；他取来缠在自己上身。艳红丝绸绕在白皙紧实的躯干上十分漂亮，质地柔滑冰冷，却将他皮肉激得发烫。莱因哈特支配欲那么强，总会将他绑得很紧，紧到让罗严塔尔在他手中动弹不得，只能勉强维持呼吸；所以他还得再用力扯紧一些，感觉起来才能更像是主人亲手所为。他将自己勒紧到不得不张开嘴喘息，后背挺直，两片结实丰满的胸肉羞耻地突显出来；略带苦涩的低声呻吟中，乳头也不由自主地颤巍巍站了起来。

一点点兴奋的火星，就足以向全身飞溅激动的情绪。罗严塔尔忍不住惭愧、自虐而愉悦地，在心中暗骂自己是个不知廉耻的婊子。他这身体本就自甘堕落，已被许多荡妇弄脏过了；有幸被那位大人接管，竟然还敢变本加厉淫乱。如果再不加以约束，怎么配得上被他的皇帝欣赏呢？可莱因哈特现在没空管他；即使以武人荣誉的名义，他也应当加以自肃。

他低头为自己下体戴锁。冰冷坚硬的金属被他严厉地坚定刺进自己已经开始发热的器官，形成牢固洁净又污秽不堪的囚笼。紧紧束缚着他的绳索妨碍着他行动不便，双手震颤之间尿道粘膜几次被弄疼。这却令他兴奋到脑神经腾腾发热，被关押的淫邪浊物，胀大到阴茎锁都快要装不下了。

做完这些，例会时间已快要到了，他努力振作起精神整理仪容。狭窄而简约的独身军用穿衣镜中，挺阔素净的帝国军服将他身上秽乱的痕迹一应遮掩起来。梳理整齐黑色短发，沉静的蓝色披风掩映之中，罗严塔尔又是那个典雅而勇毅的帝国元帅了。

他马上要去见他整晚淫秽妄想的对象，还要在他面前议论军情局势，议论杨威利，还要认真听取其他提督发言并发表意见，再接受他一视同仁评断。莱因哈特向来欣赏他诚实；这很可感戴，细想却未免有些可笑。莱因哈特妄称千古明君，竟看不穿他对他明明就说尽了谎言：他对着莱因哈特随时能产生上万吨错综复杂想法，能对他言表的还不到其中千分之一。他为了掩饰这些真相，每每费尽全身力气，什么口实都可以被他引为护盾。

想到这里，他忍不住想要再在这身军服下面藏进更多秘密。他亦不知道自己究竟希不希望被莱因哈特发觉。若他成功遮掩过去，这身军服便成为他的保护色，掩护他在睽睽众目中向明察秋毫的御主完成一场不为人知的色情露出。若他不幸或幸运地被莱因哈特揭穿，这身军服便成为他的脱衣舞娘制服，他将为神君能够恣意享用，倾力献上他最疯狂最美艳的演出。

他重新解开裤头，取来两泵润滑剂，快速扩张自己。所剩时间已不多了，他若迟到必将引起全员额外注意，使整场冒险反而失去意义。急躁的动作中粘稠清液顺着指缝滑落，在内裤上洇成一团肮脏的深色，他瞥到一眼，心中更反复责骂自己淫荡。

将莱因哈特送他的肛塞放进去以后，本应当就此住手；可他着了魔似的握住那东西抽插起来，主动夹紧后穴，贪嘴地品味着嶙峋表面在敏感穴道中带来又痛又甜的摩擦。没多久大腿就痉挛着失去支撑能力，他双腿内收，上身软倒在镜面上，极近距离内看着自己面容上泛着不正常的红晕，睫毛深深掩映之中，异瞳走火入魔似地发出愈加鲜艳的色泽。

罗严塔尔情不自禁颤抖着叫出声来：

“嗯……。陛下、陛下……啊啊…………”

热气氤氲的低沉呻吟，在镜面上蒸腾出一片暧昧薄雾。

他看着自己想着他的皇帝自慰的样子都快射了。陛下怎么能不肯操他呢？

冒出这种莫名其妙的委屈念头的罗严塔尔，想必离发疯也已经不远了吧。

是最后一轮提醒参列例会的闹铃再次将他从幻境中拉出。

他匆匆进了一点早餐便去开会，遇到同僚向他问好，反应都有些迟缓。

金色的光芒健步走进来，一如既往庄严圣洁，光第一眼已经给他冲击极大。总好像再多看他一眼都是亵渎与羞耻，但罗严塔尔怎么也移不开视线。

先交代了些日常事务，便开始梳理战局。

皇帝陈说公事的声音，总是那样带着一股充满威势的韵律。他训诫臣僚，不需怎样引经据典、凌辱唾骂，金口玉音刚说出败战二字，就足以令人自感罪该万死。他布置敕命，冷静练成的方策在他口中，每每偶成颇具诗意的修辞，带着一种热烈激越的潮涌，催发百万雄师为之粉身碎骨。

又自费沙传来军务尚书的视频通话，报告国内查处几起贪腐丑事。金色眉锋锐利地拧紧，洁净无垢的美丽嘴唇不加迟疑，冷酷声音像最利的刀锋，直斥罪人是腐烂臭虫，是无耻渣滓。

罗严塔尔听完，脊髓里已经泛出阵阵热意与电流。他无从分辨究竟是皇帝的光辉令他由衷感佩，还是主人严厉的训斥令他激动莫名，又或者是两者兼具的刺激，在他背后反复推动，总之会议桌底下，他已悄悄地兴奋起来。

古典雕塑般端整的面容上，还保持着一丝不乱的沉稳表情；可他贪心不足的下贱屁股已经自行蠕动起来。看着莱因哈特的美貌，听着莱因哈特的训话，一边不停地偷吃后穴里夹着的玩具。层层军服下面紧紧捆绑着身体的绸带，已将他皮肉勒得发麻。裤裆里正在服刑的阴茎，也不服管束地膨胀起来，被箍得阵阵发疼。

再毒辣的贞操锁，也锁不住他对陛下的绮思妄念。罗严塔尔这才想起钥匙不在自己手中，而是由主人保管。今天若被他侥幸逃脱，想必他今天整日都要受尽这小锁折磨。可那又怎么样呢，本是他咎由自取，是他活该的。罗严塔尔想到这里，不禁露出轻轻一笑。

莱因哈特却毫无预兆向他投来一个指向明确的视线，蓝眼睛澄澈而坚定。

突如其来的对视，缺乏心理准备，让罗严塔尔心脏像跌了一跤，狂跳到发疼。陛下是想征求他的意见吧；可他刚才除了往糟糕方向歪解莱因哈特的发言之外，没有听进任何内容；惊慌地扫了一眼只为配合演技而乱画的笔记，也抓不到什么有效的信息。

眼看自己一世英名就要毁于一旦，罗严塔尔紧张得狂咽口水，度秒如年；莱因哈特终究没有开口问他，若无其事地移开了视线。会议继续进行。

莱因哈特选择暂时饶过他的理由，必是已经发现他的失态，为他留存几分颜面。

罗严塔尔本来期待被发现，被责备，被惩罚；这个前景将要成真，在他眼前形成一道甜蜜的深渊，他却怕了。

剩下的所有会议时间里，罗严塔尔大脑完全空白，被过度紧张情绪挟持。这种状态竟然反而助长了他不成体统的兴奋，腰下全是一片可耻的酸软温热，他唯一的思考活动只剩下忧虑自己万一湿到了外裤上该怎么办。

散会时他企图藏在众提督中混水摸鱼逃离；被皇帝一把抓回来拍在墙上。

“事到如今，竟然还想跑？这可不像卿！”

莱因哈特前胸紧贴他后背，茂盛的金发和凶猛的呼吸织成牢笼，将他困在狭小空间里。罗严塔尔看不到莱因哈特脸上表情，心中畏惧已极。

微凉唇瓣贴上他烫得快熔掉了的耳朵尖，腰际同时被两条细长手臂环绕，皇帝强盛、美丽的威压悄无声息向他贴近。

“罗严塔尔。”莱因哈特在他耳边带着轻笑说道。调情的气声，真好听，但是实在太近了；罗严塔尔被逼得忍不住闭上眼睛。“看看你；你在害怕。噢，可怜的宝贝，你被我吓着了。”

被莱因哈特明确提醒，罗严塔尔进一步发起细细的颤抖。

漂亮得惊人的手捉住他军服上衣，向上攀援，一颗一颗慢吞吞解开几粒纽扣，然后贴着他皮肤探进来；温度比他身上要凉，激起阵阵身不由己的战栗。

“嗯……你身上好热……胸部好大噢，又结实又有弹性，只是因为锻炼得好吗？该不会是里面装有牛奶吧？卿怀了予的宝宝吗？”

手指在他胸肉上恣意抚弄、用力按压；碰到他硬挺的乳头后，立即用尖利细腻的指尖用力掐住。罗严塔尔随之嘶声喘息，身体本能地挣扎扭动。

“大清早大家好好开着会，这里怎么会站起来了呢？这么有精神，是在为予站岗吗？如果在这里开个孔，是不是会有牛奶漏出来呢？嗯……”

天真烂漫的污言秽语一串接一串，饶是罗严塔尔如何身经百战又伶牙俐齿，也被清甜的音色灌得满脸通红。不知道莱因哈特是不是故意的，但总之已被他达到目的了。

一只手顺势扯开他衣襟，另一只手不加顾忌地深入腹地，充满威胁的爱抚在身前广域袭扰。罗严塔尔身上的绳子当然被发现了。莱因哈特全身前倾，将他猛然压制，同时抓住他背后的绳索，用力向后拉扯；罗严塔尔被勒得呼吸困难，窒息感几乎催他落泪。

细软的手指强硬地捏住他下颌，逼迫他像狗狗似的张开嘴吐出舌头，将他扭过来狠狠亲吻，又自作主张地屏退他热情的纠缠，往他无法合上的口腔中唾了两口，就连娇艳双唇用力喷吐的声响也很好听。莱因哈特做这些时，全程带着一种冰凉的愉悦神情，那居高临下的享用感，令罗严塔尔无法拒绝。在莱因哈特终于仁慈地松开钳制时，他尽力按捺着心中委屈的酸楚，和强烈的屈服愿望，默默将口中君王馈赠的佳酿咽下。

“怎么样，好吃吗？”莱因哈特笑吟吟问道。

比起您的口水，我更想直接吃您的嘴——可他毕竟不被允许这样说。罗严塔尔没有办法，就只好哭。

“回答予。”主人的口吻突然变得冷酷。

罗严塔尔听得害怕极了。他只好回答：“很好吃。”

莱因哈特又露出自得的甜美笑容。“还想要的话，就把嘴巴张开。”

罗严塔尔照做，让莱因哈特揪着他头发，嘴对嘴喂他吃珍贵的口水。

“唔嗯……谢谢您……”

莱因哈特扒光他上衣，又去解他裤子。扯开拉链，腰下羞耻的红肿器官便暴露在圣君眼前。罗严塔尔听到莱因哈特在他耳朵边上，很讥诮又很有趣地那样低声笑，带着几分惊讶。

“好烫哦~已经胀得满满的了……箍得这么紧，一定很疼吧？想要解开吗？”

冰凉、精致的指尖，从金属牢笼的缝隙中探入，每一丝天真的碰触，都带来刺激的苦楚。

“求您……”

腿间承受的坠重有所减轻，想必是莱因哈特将他捧在了掌心。钥匙插进锁孔转动，发出冰凉细碎金属声响，在这一刻吸引了他全部感官，在混沌脑海中回荡，令人既放心又紧张。罗严塔尔情不自禁向后倒去，倚靠在主人怀中，寻求被保护的安全感。莱因哈特默默接住靠过来的重量，手臂缠紧对方侧腰。

“锁已经打开了哦。想要的话，就帮你取下来。嗯？”

“求您，求您！……”

阴茎锁果然被一口气向外取出，塞住马眼的部件在极端敏感的尿道中迅速划过，极致清晰的被抽出感催人欲狂。罗严塔尔不由得扬起脖子，在莱因哈特怀中连声哀叫。

“啊啊，啊啊啊——陛下……！”

“怎么了？很难受吗？……啊，是太舒服了对吧？”莱因哈特抱着他轻声笑道。“坚持一下，可不能就这样射了哦。”

解开的拉链锯齿被操纵着在私处肌肤上滚动咬啮，细密的痛痒比毒药更令人疯狂；罗严塔尔发出凄楚的哭声，阴茎前端也滴滴答答淌下热泪。

“明明说了，让你好好忍耐，竟然给我开始流水？还流了这么多……罗严塔尔，真没用，你这身体已经要不得了啊。”甜蜜的声音无情嘲笑他。

“呜呜……”

“立刻停下。”命令语气突然变得严厉。

“是，小官谨遵……”

“听予训斥，你这里竟然跳起来了？”要害处挨了残忍的一巴掌，黑发青年疼得大叫。“你说，是不是应该被好好管管？”

罗严塔尔咬住下唇，忍着抽噎，顽强作答：“是。裤子后袋里带着，请您用在我身上吧。”

马眼棒被莱因哈特无视着哀戚的呜咽声，严厉地一次直捅到底，慢条斯理地浅浅抽动几下，却将里面已经开始泛白的浊液挤得汩汩向外溢出。

细白冰凉的手指沿着茎身上蜿蜒浮现的青筋，调皮地逗弄，引得那东西亢奋地弹动不停。

“我能感觉到它就在你里面……舒服吗？如果再动它的话，没用的东西肯定马上就会去了吧？被自己随身携带的玩具玩到一边颤抖、一边被不停榨出精液，该有多么不像样啊。你就只配这样一直含着它，承受予给你的全部疼痛吧。不是吗？”

莱因哈特抽出他腰带，在他后腰上碾过一下；罗严塔尔有了不祥的预感。

军裤也被扯掉，莱因哈特看着他暴露出来的下肢发出冷笑，屁股里早被他吃透了的小玩具被拔出来又塞回去，罗严塔尔在羞耻的肉体水声中红着脸关闭视线。

“晨会上你就是一边含着这东西，一边不停地盯着予看吗？卿在想些什么呢？哼，真是蠢问题；除了想怎么被我操得很爽，还能想些什么呢？”

由自己的皮带造成的连续击打，未加预警，开始在罗严塔尔身上一阵接一阵落下。

“卿亲身所穿的腰带，一定用的是上好材料。很疼吗？还是舒服得不得了呢？”

“是。您将我伤得很重……”他目眩神迷地说道。

“哼。自己站稳，把屁股交出来哦。嗯，真是乖孩子……”

自身天资聪颖，外加两人积极磨合，现如今莱因哈特的鞭打技法已臻纯熟。每次出击都会以双手控制乃至全身配合进行瞄准与蓄力，总能以他想要的角度和力度，精准打地在他所希望的地方。

罗严塔尔撅着屁股挨打；富有技巧的疼爱给予他恰到好处的舒适痛快，他渐渐放松了精神，专心地承受和感受与恋人久违的亲密互动，放纵身体本能地抽搐着收缩后穴，任意品味层次丰富的快感。

在皮带划破空气的风声、击打肉体的清脆响声，和罗严塔尔音色深沉、充满情热的痛呼呻吟声中，他眼前的白皙背影曲线极美，从肩头到臀瓣，从大腿根到小腿肚，渐渐都被桃色长条痕迹涂满，看上去既娇艳动人，又惹人怜惜。

莱因哈特暂时停下鞭打，重新走近；既是借机好好赏玩，也给对方将息的空隙。

“卿现在的样子实在漂亮极了……你还没有受够，对吧？”

运动过后不再发冷、而是变得更加柔韧温热的指尖，在经过疼痛熬煮的腰背肌肤上划过，引发极致酸楚的触觉；罗严塔尔本能地发出战栗与呜咽，视野中一片模糊的湿热。

“我想要把你打破。待会儿开战了，你站在予身后，本来也不需要坐下。正好该叫你忍痛罚站，才能让你胡思乱想的小脑瓜清醒清醒。否则，你总是这么不像样，还怎么留在予身边做事呢？看看其他提督，人家个个都正经着呢。”

“是……”罗严塔尔喘着气答道，迫切而充满敬畏，“请您弄坏我吧……”

话音刚落，更加迅疾、苛烈的责打开始蹂躏他全身。罗严塔尔感觉到自己脊背上屁股上各有好几处皮肤被打破，皮带落下的时候摩擦伤口，带来更上一层刺激的剧痛。

遵守命令不要逃跑、安生站稳好好受罚，这么简单的事情也都变得极度艰难，铁骨铮铮又有极高自尊的军官意志力受到极大考验。他挣扎地揪紧捆绑自身的绳索，主动紧贴在墙面上、借力控制自己，全身颤抖着又哭又叫，将漂亮的嘴唇咬得血迹斑斑。

最终，最后一丝理智也飘然弃他远去，他不由得想象出自己身上必是随处瘀伤血痕，片片姹紫嫣红；又荒谬地想到，随后若去麻烦随舰军医，不知要用怎样借口解释，他身为皇帝御前首席幕僚，哪里来的满身皮肉外伤。

“告诉予。你为什么在挨打？”

莱因哈特在用热情的责罚和审问来宠爱他；被自己狂信的神明完全支配，无需思考的松弛感和安全感包裹着罗严塔尔，引诱他说出他正常状态下即便想说、也绝对说不出口的话。

“因为我很淫荡，我很肮脏；因为我无时无刻不在思念您，被您的冷淡对待折磨得疯掉了，竟敢擅自用污秽的妄想玷污您。我有罪，所以我应该受罚，陛下……”

“不对！你说错了。”

加倍严厉的鞭打啪啪落下；令罗严塔尔感恩地痛呼。

“这不是因为卿！卿生来只为归属于予才存在，卿的痛苦也全部都是为了予。明白了吗？——重新说。”

“啊、——是，是！”他流着泪说道，眼眶和鼻子又酸又烫，“是为了您，为了用我的痛苦取悦我的皇帝。嗯……”

竭尽全力说完最后一个单词，罗严塔尔已经完全神智模糊，眼前染成一片星霜斑白。他感知到莱因哈特从身后将他全身拥抱，顿时放弃了所有坚持，在他的皇帝怀中倾倒。

莱因哈特将他安放在地上，然后仿佛是来自天上那样，金色的神使降临在他身上亲吻。纯净圣洁的亲吻形成一场洗礼，结束后罗严塔尔望向他水汪汪的眼神，虔诚得如同一个赤身裸体的婴儿。

可他真是赤身裸体；除了身上到处都是受尽莱因哈特统治的痕迹。这件事则很色情。

沾满淫水的肛塞被扔在一边；莱因哈特抓着罗严塔尔腰上的绳子操纵他，一面摆腰猛撞，将黑色的妖艳美人干得六神无主，只能在急喘中不停高声尖叫。他腰上性器中还插着刚才被莱因哈特放进去的金属细杵，此刻随着身躯激烈的动作而淫靡地摇晃。有着坚毅线条的俊美面庞上，洋溢着活色生香的艳情；失神而迷乱的金银妖瞳，寻求依傍似地向他凝望。

眼前的美景看得莱因哈特呼吸急促，两眼通红。这男人怎么会这样妖媚？竟然纠缠着他大清早正事不干，在全军总旗舰会议室里做这种下流事，实在是扰乱他心神的祸水。在复杂的激动情绪冲刷之下，他鬼使神差般高扬起另一只手，朝着身下情人漂亮脸蛋猛甩几巴掌。

“皇帝御前最贴身的参谋，竟然是一只随时随地发情，把水溅得到处都是的贪吃小母猫。这件事若被同盟军那些家伙知道，还不知要怎样取笑于予！我们帝国军的脸面都被卿丢尽了。”莱因哈特半真半假嗔怒道，“以后应该送卿一条附带猫咪尾巴的塞子，让你可以趴在予膝上、摇着大屁股喵喵叫唤，才配得上你这种不知廉耻的身体。嗯、哈……”

干渴已久的体内深处被至尊御器霸道地填满，本已给了他满足到晕眩的快感。迅速的掌掴，将他被疲乏和痛觉拖累的头脑扇得阵阵嗡鸣；配合动听嗓音说出一连串措辞威严又轻佻、色情又纯真的斥责，勾起一种奇妙的深层冲动，天使带着他在意识一片空白中飞升。这是只有他的皇帝才能给他的极致愉悦，销魂蚀骨，罗严塔尔简直已经快要魂飞魄散。

罗严塔尔挨了他的打，下面竟然将他咬得更紧，脸上泛出愈发艳丽的红潮，和更加失魂落魄的神情；深水般妖瞳堪称含情脉脉，直勾勾盯着他瞧。

“罗严塔尔，你这家伙……”纯情的施虐者被自己的仆从逼得面红耳赤；一边被快感催促着耸动腰肢、发出甜腻的喘息娇吟，一边又忍不住害羞地训斥道，“你知不知道自己脸上现在是什么表情？……看看你这副样子，你快被我抽射了~嗯啊啊……”

将马眼棒骤然抽出，罗严塔尔连声恸哭着，不能自控地流了一大片。莱因哈特也已到了穷途末路，没多久就交代在罗严塔尔身体里。为了光明正大夺取战争之荣光才存在的会议室里，填满两人情迷意乱的剧烈喘息。

“满意了吗？”一直在尽情施暴的君王，却不知何故好像觉得威严受到冒犯，因而十分倨傲地问道。

“是……难能可贵，不胜感激……”他忠实的臣属喘着气叩谢。

“哼。那就亲亲这只给你幸福的手吧。”

美丽的玉手恩赏般轻轻覆在他嘴唇上；空气在这一刻被静谧的福音所盈满；他珍惜地捧起来细细亲吻。


End file.
